ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Heatblast
Heatblast is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite from the planet-like star Pyros. Appearance 'Gwen as Heatblast' Heatblast is a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by a red-violet rocks. As a fire-based entity, her body radiates high amounts of heat. Her figure are leaner and her chest is noticeably larger with her head resembling a more curved and circular version of Iron Man's head. Her feet have a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe. Heatblast wears the Omnitrix symbol on her chest. In What Little Girls Are Made Of?, the symbol is in default; with black circular rim and in the rest of the series, the Omnitrix's rim now shapen like a cat with blue coloring. 'Ben Prime as Heatblast' Ben's Heatblast has more masucline aspect such as muscular details and being slightly taller, his arms are larger and his magma rock shells are dark red or brown, with his head being more edged, like the actual head of Iron Man. The Prototype Omnitrix is on his chest. 'Gwen 10,000 as Heatblast' Gwen 10,000's Heatblast resembles her younger self but taller, with slight more muscular build and gain mini-volcano on the shoulders. 'Ryan McCrimmon as Heatblast' Ryan's Heatblast greatly resembles Ben Prime's but the flames are tinted red and the Omnitrix is brown. 'Warlord McCrimmon as Heatblast' Warlord McCrimmon's Heatblast has lime-green tint on the flames and the magma rock are emerald-green. The Omnitrix on his collar is also lime-green. 'Steven 10 as Heatblast' Steven's Heatblast is much more muscular then any 10-year-old Pyronite form, with his flames being colored sapphire-blue, has less dark-blue rock shells on the arms, his mout are equipped with fangs and have 2 mini-volcanos. Unlike any Pyronites, Heatblast wore black pants with magenta belt with star buckle. The Omnitrix is on his chest. 'Simone 10 as Heatblast' Simone's Heatblast looks as a common female Pyronite but with a much thinner body, oversized head and high-pitched voice. Her flames are sky-blue and the magma rock are turqouise. The Omnitrix is on her collar. XL 12 as Heatblast XL's Heatblast looks like Ben Primes Heatblast, but has Fox ears made of magma rock and has mini volcanous on his shoulders, the rock is crimson red and the flames are amber coloured Heatblast 004.JPG|Steven 10 as Heatblast 205894 499298203416280 604189223 n.png|10-year-old Ben as Heatblast Powers and Ablities Heatblast has the ability to generate and manipulate intense heat and fire from her body. She can form fire into any shape that she chooses, commonly fireballs. She can enhance the fire in her hands for flaming punches, as shown when she did so when battling Raptor in Don't Feed The Chimera and Vilgax in Changing Fates. Heatblast can breathe fire and vomit magma. Heatblast can make her flames explosive, explaining why her fire tended to cause explosions on a regular basis. Heatblast can create a small fire board on which she can ride at high speeds by launching fire backwards like an engine. On this board, she has enough skill to ride in a continuous circle, as shown in Bonus Chapter: 4 Elements vs. Element Aliens. Heatblast is fireproof, as well as heat resistant and invulnerable to magma. Interestingly, he is also cold resistant and ice proof. Heatblast is capable of limited terrakinesis by channeling fire through the ground. One example of this technique is the rock-like board Heatblast used to battle Raptor in the sky. Heatblast has enhanced strength and durability, enough to hold her own with her fists against Raptor and Death Rat. She can also survive being swatted by Taurus Warrior, whose massive strength surpasses a Tetramand, with only a minor dizziness and regurgiation (due of her holding her lava in her mouth when she was about to spit it out) Heatblast can swim and use her powers underwater, but with a very low intensity. Weaknesses If exposed to enough water or fire extinguishing substance, Heatblast's fire will be extinguished, though she can still heat up and reignite her fire in short amounts of time. Due of her feet being made of fire, Heatblast can leave scorch mark footsprints on certain floors, such as rug. Trivia * The Pyronite is almost always the very first transformation to be use. * A running gag in Gwen 10 the Series is whenever Gwen plans to become Heatblast, she accidentally turn into Swampfire. Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Aliens